AU
Alternative Universe (w skrócie AU, po polsku alternatywne wszechświaty) to wymyślone przez fanów alternatywne wersje świata gry, które różnią się od oryginału np. wyglądem i zachowaniem postaci, zasadami w świecie gry czy też zmianami w fabule. W przypadku fandomu Undertale, do istnienia AU wystarczy jego opis, tu też opis zmian od oryginalnej wersji; popularniejsze AU doczekały się własnych komiksów i gier fanowskich. Miejscem powstawania AU są strony takie jak tumblr czy deviantArt. Nie każde AU wprowadza zmiany wobec wszystkich postaci czy też świata; do AU liczą się także małe zmiany wprowadzone do oficjalnego kanonu (np. nowe postaci, takie jak Sixbones); niektóre AU jak Underfresh składają się tylko z jednego opisu postaci. Undertale posiada mnóstwo AU; w tym artykule zostały opisane te najbardziej znane. Underfell thumb|Oficjalny wygląd postaci Jedno z najpopularniejszych AU, różni się od oryginału ponurym, mrocznym klimatem - postacie mają "groźny" wygląd, są bardzo wrogo nastawione i wyjątkowo agresywne - na pierwszych rzut oka można powiedzieć, że są złe (podczas kiedy do takiej postawy doprowadziła ich beznadziejna sytuacja w Podziemiu); jedyną postacią przyjaźnie nastawioną do gracza jest Flowey. Ogółem tutaj wszyscy wyznają zasadę "zabij lub bądź zabity" - jedynie silni przetrwają. Wszystkie postacie (licząc Frisk) ubierają się w ubrania o kolorach jedynie czarnym i czerwonym, często nosząc ozdoby o "groźnym" i "mrocznym" wyglądzie; ich ubrania bywają także podarte. Tutaj w przeciwieństwie do niektórych AU role postaci nie zmieniają się, zamiast tego drastycznie zmienia się ich charakter: * Flowey jest jedynym przyjaźnie nastawionym mieszkańcem Podziemia wobec Frisk; może on wspomóc człowieka leczącymi pociskami; * Toriel na początku była taka sama jak w oryginalnej grze, jednak po jakimś czasie w wyniku samotności oszalała i zaczęła torturować ludzi, którzy chcieli ją opuścić; * Sans jest nieprzyjemny i egoistyczny, także próbuje zabić protagonistę; nadal jednak ma swoje poczucie humoru; * Papyrus jest członkiem Straży Królewskiej, jest dużo groźniejszy i w niektórych wersjach tego AU pomiata Sansem, zachował on jednak swoje uwielbienie do puzzli; * Undyne jest jeszcze bardziej wroga i potężniejsza niż w oryginalnej grze; * Alphys jest na skraju szaleństwa, zależy jej na śmierci protagonisty; * Mettaton tak jak wszyscy inni, pragnie śmierci człowieka; jego wygląd jest dużo bardziej nienaturalny - ma on dwie pary rąk i oczu; * Asgore jest bezwzględny, zdruzgotany po stracie dzieci; z żalu i bólu doprowadził Podziemie do opłakanego stanu; * Asriel był rozrabiaką, doprowadził do śmierci Chary; * Chara była dobrym, nazbyt wrażliwym i delikatnym dzieckiem. Podział na ścieżki nadal tu istnieje; na Pacyfistycznej Flowey i Frisk to jedyni protagoniści, gdzie Flowey bezskutecznie stara się "nawrócić" Frisk na zasadę zabijania - ten jednak odmawia i ogromnym wysiłkiem zaprzyjaźnia się z innymi; na Ludobójczej Frisk zabija Flowey'ego na początku i samotnie podróżuje przez Podziemie, zabijając innych. AU powstało na blogu UnderFell na tumblrze, obecnie wymagającym hasła do dostępu. Nie doczekało się oficjalnego komiksu, jedynie designu i charakterów postaci; jednakże, inni artyści zaczęli pisać komiksy na jego podstawie, powstało także mnóstwo fanowskich walk z tej gry a także wersji piosenek, a nawet fangame'ów. W fanowskich walkach kolor potworów został zmieniony z białego na czerwony. * Przykładowe komiksy: Hi! I'm trying to Underfell * Przykładowe fangame'y: UNDERFELL autorstwa ManiaKnight (gra z dubbingiem) - w produkcji, Undertale: Underfell autorstwa Teamu Spritedgy - w produkcji. W zależności od twórcy, przedstawienie Underfell może się nieco różnić - dla przykładu, w jednych Sans może być popychadłem Papyrusa, w innych nie. Pochodne AU * Flowerfell - wszystko tak jak powyżej, z tym, że po każdej śmierci Frisk na jego ciele wyrasta kwiat; * SwapFell - jak powyżej, z tym, że role postaci są zamienione (patrz Underswap). Underswap Jest to AU w którym role są odwrócone czyli: * Sans to młodszy brat Papyrusa,jest członkiem królewskiej. * Papyrus jest starszym bratem Sansa często pali papierosa. * Alphys jest Kapitanem Straży Królewskiej. * Undyne jest Królewskim Naukowcem, zbudowała Napstatona. * Napstaton (napstablook) jest gwiazdą podziemi. * Happtablook (mettaton) jest duchem z podziemi. * Toriel jest królową podziemi. * Asgore jest opiekunem ruin. * Frisk jest pierwszym człowiekiem który wpadł do podziemi. * Chara jest ósmym człowiekiem który wpadł do podziemi. * Na początku wpadnięcia do podziemi Chara spotyka Temmie. * W wodospadzie jest wioska Floweyów. Storyshift To AU w którym role głównych bohaterów się zamieniają czyli m.in * Papyrus jest opiekunem podziemi * Toriel jest przywódcą Straży Królewskiej * Sans jest królem podziemi * Undyne jest gwiazdą podziemi * Asgore jest Królewskim Naukowcem * Zamiast Papyrusa w Snowdin jest Asriel * Zamiast Sansa w Snowdin jest Chara Dreemurr Reborn To AU które przedstawia historie rozgrywającą się po pacyfistycznej ścieżce, jednak pod koniec Frisk oddaje swoją duszę Asrielowi. Horrortale thumb|200pxHorrortale dzieje się po Undertale, po Neutralnej Ścieżce. Zarówno Frisk jak i Asgore zginęli, a wszystkie potwory straciły nadzieję i oszalały - dla przykładu, kiedy jakiś człowiek spadnie do Podziemia, potwory zamiast zabrać jego duszę, zjadają go. Ich szaleństwo widać po ich wyglądzie - ich ubrania są zniszczone, same potwory są poranione i pokrwawione. Główną postacią jest człowiek imieniem Aliza. Obecnie z oryginalnego AU zostały opisane cztery postacie: * Flowey jest mniej agresywny, zapewne dlatego iż ujrzał do czego doprowadziły jego czyny; * Toriel jest oszalała, jest też przerażona sytuacją. Mimo całej beznadziei, boi się ona śmierci; * Sans ma pękniętą czaszkę i lubi ucinać ludziom głowy. * Papyrus pomimo szaleństwa nadal zachował część swojego charakteru, lubując się w zagadkach i puzzlach. Obecnie z AU została jedynie wydana gra na Newgrounds: Horrortale Teaser Aftertale Glitchtale AU zrobione przez Camilę Cuevas. W tym AU Frisk zaczyna od Genocide Route i ma za sobą wiele pacyfistycznych ścieżek, ale załamuje się i nie może zabić Sansa, więc Chara DOPIERO WTEDY się pojawia. Jest blisko zakończenia, ale mimo to Frisk powraca, poświęca się i daje swoją duszę Sansowi, a Sans resetuje grę zabijając Charę. W następnym odcinku Frisk jest w Wodospadach, Sans pyta go/ją o to czy pójdzie z nim do Grillby's, a Frisk się zgadza, lecz Frisk teleportuje się przed drzwi Gaster'a, a więc musi walczyć z Gaster'em. Sans przybywa i zabija Gaster'a, oraz znowu resetuje. Reapertale Reapertale to AU, w którym potwory zostają upodobnione do greckich bogów. Historia zaczyna się, kiedy Toriel, bogini życia, stwarza ludzi - swoją kreację i dzieci; w tym czasie powstaje także wśród ludzi powstaje Chara, która zaprzyjaźnia się z bogiem nadziei - Asrielem. Niestety, szczęście zostaje zakłócone przez stale zwiększającą się liczebność ludzkości (a także "niestarzejących się ludzkich dzieci"), która przyczyniła się do zachwiania równowagi. Bogowie, zaniepokojeni tym faktem, postanowili zredukować ilość kreacji bogini. Asgore, Gaster oraz Gerson zdecydowali się, aby stworzyć coś, co miało ukrócić szczęście ludzi - mieli oni stworzyć boga, przeciwieństwo bogini życia. Wykorzystali do tego moc "czarnej gwiazdy", tworząc tym samym Sansa i Papyrusa - bóstwa śmierci, nawiązujące do Ponurego Żniwiarza, antropomorficznej personifikacji śmierci. Toriel, zniesmaczona tym pomysłem uciekła z wymiaru boskiego do wymiaru ludzkiego. Jakiś czas potem, Sans próbował zabić Charę jako pierwszego człowieka, jednak zarówno on jak i Papyrus jako nowo stworzeni bogowie nie byli na to przygotowani - tym bardziej, że nie miała być to "naturalna" śmierć, a morderstwo; ich wahanie spotkało się z ogromną determinacją Chary do życia - co sprawiło, że jej zabicie się nie udało. Chara zamiast tego została uszkodzona, stając się naczyniem na mrok; jest ona anomalią, nie do wyśledzenia - znaleźć ją może tylko Flowey. W pewnym momencie udało się jej ukraść jedną z kos Sansa, po czym zaczęła ona zabijać śmiertelników przed ich czasem, powodując chaos. Sądzi ona, że bogowie nie są potrzebni i planuje ich zabić; podstępem jako pierwszą zabiła Toriel, rozpoczynając erę korupcji. Po tym wydarzeniu, Toriel stworzyła Frisk na wzór pierwszej, "dobrej" Chary, jako emisariusza litości i wysłała go do ludzi celem nauczenia ich litości i ocalenia przed Mrokiem. Postacie w AU pełnią następujące funkcje: * Asgore - Bóg niebios/Ojciec-władca * Toriel - Boginii życia * Asriel - bóg nadziei :* Flowey - Inkarnacja beznadziei * Gaster - Bóg magii * Gerson - Bóg mądrości * Alphys - Boginii wiedzy * Undyne - Boginii wojny * Sans i Papyrus - Bogowie śmierci * Frisk - Emisariusz nadziei * Chara - Ukochany ministrant wiary :* Corrupted!Chara (Uszkodzona Chara) Agent Chaosu, Apokalipsy i Mroku/Anomalia/Ta ze zniszczoną wiarą * Mettaton - Człowiek/Pierwszy Golem/Skrystalizowany golem * Napstablook - Duch, czekający aż Mettaton wróci do domu Grillby: God of the Hearth Muffet: Goddess of Fortune * Oficjalny komiks: Masterpost na tumblrze Reinrink Mobtale Insomnia Handplates Handplates jest AU skupiającym się na postaciach Gastera, Sansa i Papyrusa. Tutaj bracia szkielety zostali stworzeni przez Królewskiego Naukowca jako narzędzia mające zniszczyć barierę - jednak wbrew intencjom Królewskiego Naukowca, są oni świadomi i zachowują się jak dzieci (co na początku było problemem dla Gastera, zdecydował się jednak kontynuować eksperymenty). Bracia są tutaj swoimi przeciwieństwami - Sans (określany jako WDG1-S bądź w skrócie 1-S) jest inteligentny, nie ufa Gasterowi (próbował się go nawet pozbyć), ale słaby fizycznie; Papyrus (określany jako WDG2-P, ew. 2-P) natomiast jest głupszy, naiwny, wciąż lubi Gastera i jest silny. Obaj mają także wizje dotyczące przyszłości, szczególnie Ścieżki Ludobójczej. * Oficjalny komiks: Index na stronie Zarli, autorki AU Underlust Undertail Drobne AU Underfresh/Freshtale Underfresh jest poniekąd parodią - wszystkie postacie mówią tu w języku "l33t", noszą luźne, pastelowe ubrania młodzieżowe w stylu lat '90; nawiązują także do memów z okresu roku 2010. Wszyscy także jeżdżą tu na deskorolkach, noszą okulary przeciwsłoneczne, a także chronią młodzież przed używaniem narkotyków i wyrażaniem się w wulgarny sposób. Fresh!Sans Fresh!Sans (także Sansy Fresh) jest Sansem w stylu Underfresh. Jest on pozbawiony uczuć, niezdolny do miłości, skupia się jedynie na własnym przetrwaniu poprzez przenoszenie się z gospodarza na gospodarza, podróżując przez wszechświaty Undertale. Stworzyła go Crayon Queen. Sixbones thumb|180pxSixbones (znany także jako Bromalgamate) zaczyna się przed przybyciem Frisk do Podziemia, w czasie eksperymentów Alphys nad determinacją. Dostaje ona połączenie od Sansa informującego ją, iż Papyrus zachorował - w czasie owego połączenia niższy szkielet mówi, że właściwie pośpieszył się i już przyszedł. Informuje on, że Papyrus jest już upadłym potworem (co oznacza, że niedługo umrze) i prosi Alphys o pomoc. Ta zgadza się na próbne wstrzyknięcie determinacji, co po jakimś czasie wydaje się działać. Niestety, szybko na jaw wychodzi efekt uboczny wstrzykiwania determinacji i Papyrus zaczyna się rozpuszczać. Sans przytula się do niego, sprawiając, że razem rozpuszczają się w amalgamat. Sixbones (sześć kości) to nazwa powstałego amalgamatu. Po rozpuszczeniu, zachował on cechy Sansa i Papyrusa, między innymi "opowiadając żarty których nienawidzi" oraz chcąc zaprzyjaźnić się z człowiekiem. * Oficjalny komis: Tumblr autorki Error!Sans The Thought/Seraphim!Sans Po tym jak Frisk przeszedł ludobójczą ścieżkę i wrócił Sans zaczął się bać, że znowu ją zrobi i już nigdy więcej nie wróci. Postanowił więc zabić dziecko już na samym początku gry zaraz po opuszczeniu Ruin, bez względu na to, czy wyjdzie w popiele czy bez. Akurat tym razem, Frisk nie zabił Toriel. Sans przejął duszę Frisk nim ta pękła i zaniósł ją do Asgora mając nadzieję, że z jej pomocą (brakującą siódmą) złamie barierę i uwolni wszystkie potwory. Monarcha jednak nie jest zbyt chętny aby to zrobić. Szkielet bierze więc wszystkie dusze i je przechwytuje. Staje się Omega!Sansem i przełamuje barierę. Jednak... całkowicie się zmienia. O tym, że bariera została złamana wie tylko Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus, Asgore i Toriel (która wpada aby pomścić śmierć Frisk), postanawiają nic nie mówić nikomu i wpierw rozwiązać problem z nowym wyglądem i boskim usposobieniem Sansa. Gaster Blaster nad jego głową symbolizuje Friska oraz Charę. W sześciu skrzydłach po jednej duszy, Odpowiednio na dole - te kościane - należą do Odwagi i Wytrwałości. Te środkowe - demoniczne - do Sprawiedliwość i Prawość. Natomiast te górne - anielskie - do Dobroci i Cierpliwości. Jego charakter nie zmienił się od oryginału. To nadal ten sam Sans. Z tą różnicą, ze wszystkie dusze dzieci i jego własna, są jakby zaklęte w ciele nad którym on może sprawować kontrolę. Dusze dzieci mają swoje własne osobowości. Cierpliwość - nigdy nie chce walczyć, lecz jest za to bardzo socjalna. Odwaga - zawsze chętnie stawi czoła wyzwaniom i nie unika bitwy. Prawość - jest bezczelna (impertynencka) Wytrwałość - wszystko analizuje i nie mówi za wiele Dobroć - chce wszystkim pomagać i każdemu wybacza Frisk - jak przez większość resetów jest zawsze miły i przyjazny dla Sansa Chara - sarkastyczna. Kiedy przejęła kontrolę nad całym ciałem popadła w szał bitewny. Moce Omegi są połączeniem wszystkich cechujących dusze i potwora. Tak więc poza telekinezą i teleportacją, może stosować atrybuty dzieci. Zawsze kiedy korzysta z takiego dusza danego dziecka świeci jaśniej. Od Dobroci wziął patelnię, której używa aby się bronić. Pistolet z nabojami ma od Sprawiedliwości Baletki od Prawości. Rękawice od Odwagi Notes którym może walczyć. Prawdziwy nóż, wyglądający raczej jak wielki miecz, pojawił się kiedy Chara przejęła kontrolę nad ciałem. Sztuczny nóż który tylko czasem pojawia się w walce i nie wyrządza większych krzywd. Gaster Blaster .... nad tym nie panuje, on należy do Frisk Autor: tratser 'Komiks po polsku możesz przeczytać tutaj: 'http://handlarz-iluzji.blogspot.com/2016/11/undertale-mysl-1-thought-1-tumaczenie-pl.html Zobacz także * Undertale AUs, tumblrowy blog informujący o AU (Lista AU na blogu) pt-br:Category:AU's ru:Категория:Альтернативные вселенные